The present invention relates to a reversal preventive device for preventing the reversed rotation of a rotary shaft and, in particular, to an improved reversal preventive device applicable to a fishing reel, capable of switching a rotary shaft from its reversal preventive state to its reversal allowable state or vice versa.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 54-141285 of Showa discloses a reversed rotation preventive device for preventing the reversed rotation of a rotary shaft by use of the wedge action of a rolling member. The reversed rotation preventive device can switch the rotary shaft of the rotor from its reversal preventive state to its reversal allowable state or vice versa according to fishing conditions.
The reversed rotation preventive device has a holder member for circumferentially supporting therein a rolling member in such a manner that the rolling member can perform a wedge action in cooperation therewith, and a switch member for holding the rolling member axially so as to prevent the removal of the rolling member from the holder member and for restricting the rolling member to its operative position allowing its wedge action or at its non-operative position prohibiting its wedge action. The switch member is mounted on an axial end of the holder member by utilizing mounting screws which is commonly used for mounting the entire rotation preventive device onto the reel casing. Therefore, the rolling member, hold member and switch member separately from one another must be assembled to the reel casing. Also, when the rotation preventive device is disassembled from the reel casing for cleaning purpose, the rolling member, holder member and switch member are unavoidably separated from one another. Therefore, the conventional rotation preventive device comprised of separate rolling member, holder member and switch member are inconvenient to handle. Further, the supporting of the rolling member by the switch member is not stable from the viewpoint of dimensional accuracy and supporting strength, and thus a smooth and positive wedge action cannot be maintained.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a reversal preventive device which can solve the above-mentioned problems found in the conventional reversal preventive mechanism utilizing a wedge action of a rolling member.